1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector for application in high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,264 issued to Branch on Jun. 8, 2004 discloses a plug connector mating with a complementary connector. The plug connector comprises a housing and a releasing mechanism assembled to the housing. The releasing mechanism includes a latch having a hook, an engaging portion and a pivot portion disposed between the hook and engaging portion, and a puller having a ball portion. When the puller is pulled rearwardly, the ball portion slides on the engaging portion to pivot the latch about the pivot portion. The hook is withdrawn from a latched position to a released position.
A plug connector having a differently configured releasing mechanism is desired.